powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Generation 16 Hyper Bot
The Generation 16 Hyper Bot is one of Venjix's Attack Bots and is a minor villain of the episode "Key to the Past" and later the primary antagonist of the episode "Beyond a Doubt". It is a gorilla and dinosaur-theme Attack Bot. Character History This dinosaur, gorilla-like Attack Bot was originally intended to be the next body for Venjix. However, after Tenaya 7 managed to sabotage the bot, when General Shifter activated it to show its power, the monster attacked Venjix. The evil master then banished General Shifter. As he left, Shifter took the Hyper Bot with him. In the Wastelands, Shifter vowed revenge on both the Rangers and Venjix. After the Rangers defeated the Heat Bot, Shifter made his Hyper Bot grow and attack the Megazords, but then, he quickly retreat. The Rangers later learned that his first attack was to sample wavelengths and matrix data of the Bio Field, so that when he returned, he could gain control of any of the Rangers' technologies. The only way to stop him would be to get the Base Codes that were used to program the bot. Tenaya, now knowing that she was Dillon's sister and wanting to help, offered to get the codes. When the Hyper Bot returned, the Red Ranger battled it with the PaleoMax Megazord. However, Shifter quickly upgraded the bot's power with a key of his. The key not only made the Hyper Bot more powerful, but he allowed it to take control of the PaleoMax Megazord, forcing the Red Ranger out. The ValveMax & Mach Megazords soon arrived and tried to stop the now-evil PaleoMax and Hyper Bot, but they weren't strong enough. The Red Ranger rejoined the fight. He along with Blue & Yellow fought with the High Octane Megazord, but were still defeated. Luckily Tenaya came through with the Base Codes, and Dr. K was able to return the PaleoMax to normal. Dr. K then discovered the capabilities of all 12 Zords to combine together to form the RPM Ultrazord. The Rangers brought their Zords together to form the RPM Ultrazord, which towered over the Hyper Bot. During the battle, the bot threw everything it had at the Ultrazord, but it was no use. The Rangers used the Road Attack Zord's Burn Out finishing attack, and then finished the Hyper Bot with the RPM Ultrazord's own finisher move. With the bot destroyed, the upgrade key from Shifter fell back to the ground. General Shifter then used the key on himself to make himself more powerful. Personality Like other Attack Bots, it only speaks in loud roars. Powers and Abilities *'Strength:' The Generation 16 Hyper Bot is one of the more stronger Attack Bots, it takes the power of the RPM Ultrazord to finally bring it down for good. *'Extraordinary Leaper:' The Generation 16 Hyper Bot can leap in incredible distance. *'Energy Rings:' The Generation 16 Attack Bot can fire red energy rings from it's chest. *'Elastic Whips:' After getting a new key, it gives it a new ability, the Generation 16 Hyper Bot can fire out tentacle like whips from it's chest to force it's targets out a Megazord, and will allow General Shifter to control that Megazord. *'Hyper Chest Laser Blast:' The Generation 16 Hyper Bot can fire a powerful yellow energy laser blast from it's chest, it can also be use to evil up the whips. *'Lighting Vision:' The generation 16 Hyper Bot can fire yellow lighting beams from it's eye's, they are strong enough to bring the Mach Megazord down to the ground in just one hit. *'Electrocution Blast:' The Generation 16 Attack Bot can electrocute it self to push back enemy's. Arsenal *'Claws:' This Attack Bot has large clawed hands, which it can use for combat. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Like preveious Attack Bots, in remains unknown who voices the Generation 16 Hyper Bot. Notes *Sometimes, the Generation 16 Hyper Bot will beat on it's chest, similar to that of a gorilla. See Also Category:Attack Bots